1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for reproducing images obtained by, for example, an electronic still camera, by using a general-purpose computer (hereafter, personal computer).
2. Description of the Related Art
The adoption of a magnetic disk as a recording medium for an electronic still camera is well known. Such a magnetic disk uses an analog recording signal which is frequency-modulated or DPSK-modulated (differential-phase-shift-keying-modulated) to be reproduced.
However, the data recorded on such a magnetic disk, (i.e., images, etc. to be reproduced by a personal computer) uses an analog recording format, which does not conform to the data reading format of the operating system (hereinafter called "OS") of the personal computer. Thus, the personal computer cannot read the images.